The Cloverfield Diaries
by Jaba
Summary: Diary entries from some other survivers/ victims of the Cloverfield Monster attack. Before attack, during, after. Updated!
1. Chapter One: Jane Danson

**((Here is a Cloverfield fan fic I can up with**. **Warnings: Language**))

**The Jane Danson Diaries**

My Name is Jane Danson. If you are reading this then you probably know what has attacked Manhattan. I have no clue. I was at a family gathering when the tanker had exploded. I was three miles from it. Since then I have been running until now. I am the last one out of my group alive. Hopefully if you are reading this I am alive too. I think it is an alien of some sort. God I am SO scared right now. I am in the tunnels. I am trapped in a room. My girlfriend, Amanda, was attacked by one of those fucking dog-like things. She had exploded and a baby one of them came out of her. I stomped and killed that bastard. God, Help me. Oh god I hear them scratching on the door. How I got this computer to work I have no clue. The power is out at most of the terminals. I want to know what the hell is going on. Please tell me. This is fucking killing me. Great Now I hear voices. Wait… they are coming from another door! This one has light coming through it! Yes! Maybe I can survive after all! Oh my god! I have to see if it is safe! Hopefully I will live through this!

I clicked post blog and went to the door. It was some guys in Haz Mat suits. They check me over and asked me if I have been bitten. I told them "no" They quickly whisked me away from the room and took me to a white tent. As I walked in I looked to my left and seen someone exploding through a sheet. Oh my god. I did not have to see that in the lights. It made it even worse knowing that that was what Amanda went through. God I loved that girl. She was my everything. I am so fucking scared right now. After the girl I am guessing because people kept screaming "Marlena! Marlena!" exploded they rushed me out to a helicopter. Yes, I think I am finally getting out of Manhattan! I got into the copter and was flown out of the now shithole that is Manhattan.


	2. Chapter Two: Tyler Barnes

**((Wow, I didn't really expect to get those reviews about the first chapter of "The Cloverfield Diaries". Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Each chapter will be about a different person who wasn't in the movie. The computer part of chapter one was during the time when everyone, Hud, Marlena, Lilly, and Jason, were on the streets while the army was behind them. Just thought to clear that up. That was part of the reason why the dog things were running towards the mice before Marlena got bit. Well Here it Goes! Chapter Two! Warnings for chapter two: Language))**

**Chapter Two: Tyler Barns**

My name is Tyler Barns. I was the first one on the Brooklyn Bridge to see the tentacle of the Monster. I tried to run back the other way towards Manhattan but I didn't make it. Now I am in the freezing bay trying to stay afloat on one of the cars that fell. God it is absolutely fucking freezing in here. I can't believe that I survived the fall. I can see it going back into Manhattan now. God how I hope it doesn't come back. Hopefully I can get the hell over to Brooklyn in this freezing water. I wasn't very far from the end, so I will guess it would be about umm, I don't know, one mile to go? God how I seriously hope so. Oh well, It will be like I am back in high school on the swim team. Same freezing water, same distance. Well about the same distance. Only instead of other guys I might be having to doge a monster from only god knows where. I decided to just go for it and I started to swim. Other people who survived the fall saw what I was doing and decided to try to make it too. I got halfway there when I stopped to take a short break and seen something that scared the fuck out of me, more tentacles coming from the water and pulling people down.

'This can not be good. There must be more of it.' I thought to my self as I stated swimming again. I made it to the beach and turned around to guess at how many tentacles were issuing from the water. I counted ten, twenty, thirty, oh God. There is more coming up by the minute! Shit I wonder how many things are down there, or if that's all from one monster. Oh God. Maybe the thing that attacked Manhattan was only a baby from the thing in the water. God I hope not. I turned back around and started running into Brooklyn. I can hear helicopters over me and Army jets soaring towards Manhattan. I can see two I decided to turn around one last time to the bay to see the current damage and all I see is two tentacles shooting up from the bay and bringing two of the Jets down. With an explosion I saw raining bits of flaming metal falling from the sky. With a slight sizzle they hit the water. I decide to run to one of the helicopters that are landing in the closets intersection. Hopefully I can make it out of this god forsaken place before the big one comes out. I continue running and I get to the helicopters right as some sort of dog-like things come out of the water and start running towards us. There are two people already in the helicopter when I get to it. The guards rush me into it right before they start firing at the dog things. What is weird is that they are a cross between a dog, a crab and a spider. It is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. As we start to ascent I look out the window towards where my old apartment was. It is starting to get daylight out and I am guessing that it is about five AM. I pulled out my Razor and switched to camera mode. I just got the perfect picture of the bay and Manhattan since the monster attacked. I clicked take picture and I saved it. I opened up my pictures and studied it while we were flying towards New Jersey. I saw the monster and the beast in the water starting to get up from the bay. God, it looks a little bit like the thing attacking Manhattan and yet a little bit more like the dog things.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I asked one of the people beside me.

"If my guess is correct then that is an Alien in the bay and its offspring in Manhattan." A man beside me said almost sarcastically.


	3. Chapter Three: Damian Miller

**((Ok well now then. This chapter is on my mom's computer so I don't have to worry about the computer shutting off if I open too many programs. What is weird is that when I was writing chapter two is that while writing I was listening to Radio Disney on my Itunes. I was kind of freaked out because that is my first horror story ever written and then what freaked me out more was that it was a kid radio station that I was listening to writing. Warnings: death, language)) **

**CHAPTER THREE: Damian Miller**

My name was Damian Miller. I am one of the many victims of the attack. I can not believe that I am dead. I knew that going up to the top of the Statue of Liberty was a bad idea, especially when they had just reopened it. As you might guess I was one of the twenty people who had seen the monster first. We didn't see anything until its head was out of the water. I ran towards the stairs and tried to get the door open. Everyone started to panic when we seen the claws. My best friend, Matt, was one of the first to die. He got ripped apart by the claws of the monster when it started to dismember the head we all started to panic. I was one of the ten who had grabbed onto a rail and held on for dear life. The rest of my friends had already died from falling out of the bottom. Only Morgan fell in the water but my guess is that she had died before she had hit the water. As we were soaring through the air two people accidentally let go of the railing. When we hit the building five more people let go and one got blown apart from the impact. The last one fell when we bounced off it. My death was the last. After all of the shit that had happened, I was the last fucking one to go. God damn it! Why the fuck did I survive all of that shit just to die later? If those fucking people did not freak out shouting "Oh my god! Oh my god!" and taking pictures and looked into the head at the rip they would have seen me fucking still there, alive. It was those god damned beasts from the monster that had killed me. They had fucking at my body. And when I finally thought nothing could get worse, the bombs had started. That blew the rest of my body away. I now had joined the vast numbers of victims of the monster.


	4. Chapter Four: Emily Haye

((Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while

**((Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while. My parents are going through a divorce and shit is going on at my home. I haven't seen the movie in a while so if it isn't canon please don't be mad. I am just doing what I can from memory. So bear with me please. Well here it is! Chapter four of The Cloverfield Diaries! Warnings: Extreme Violence, Death )) **

**Chapter Four: Emily Haye**

My Name is Emily Haye. I am twelve years old. I am currently with my mom. We are the only ones left. We use to live on 12th street. That was until it attacked. My little brother, Steven was outside playing when it attacked. He got hit by something falling from the sky after that ship exploded. Or at least that's my dad told me after we started to run. We were in the subway when daddy got hurt. He had gotten bit by a dog thing protecting us and he got hurt badly. I saw him die. I was cry for him to wake up and please be Okay. That was two hours ago. Mom had run outside after dad died and I ran after her. I already lost my brother and my dad I didn't want to lose her as well. When I caught up to her she was in a line with the army to be taken out of New York. I begged for her to take me with her and we wound up getting into a helicopter. The good news was that we made it to Brooklyn. The bad news was that the creatures were there already. We weren't even aloud out of the helicopter. As we took off again I looked out of the window and saw that the military was shooting at one of the other helicopters. I didn't know why. Mom said it was because Evil was imbedded into it.

"Okay momma. Mom, what is happening to the world?" I asked her.

"God is punishing us for our sins, Emily. That's what is happening." She told me grimly.

I didn't say another word until we got out of New York.

When we landed the pilot told us that we were in Atlanta, Georgia. We got out of the helicopter and started to look around at our new home not bothering to turn around. If only we did. If we did we would have seen two of the creatures uncurl from under the copter and running at us. We were the reason they spend to the south. One of them lunged at my mom and bit her neck like a vampire on those movies I am not aloud to watch. It tore her throat out like it was a present at Christmas morning. I ran and hid until they ran off. After they did I ran back to my mom.

"I love you momma." I said crying realizing that I am all alone now in a strange city. I held her crying not noticing that one of them came back, and then two more followed it. The one that came back first charged at me. I turned around right as it was jumping. I knew instantly what was about to happen. I shut my eyes to block out what was about to happen.

"God, please protect me and watch over my soul." I prayed silently as it lunged again at me. This time it caught my arm. When it lunged again for the third time the other two caught up to it. One had a hold of my left arm, another my right and the third was on my chest scratching at my clothes. I screamed and screamed for help but none came. They kept tearing at my clothes until it was ripped to shreds and then they started tearing skin and muscle off of my bones. I kept feeling blood pour out of my now weak body. I started to lay limp as they continued. It all finally ended they ripped my arms off of my body and ripped out my throat like they did my mommas. I never thought this was how I would die but I did.


	5. Chapter Five: Dorothy and Michelle Ferro

((Thanks for the reviews for chapter four

**((Thanks for the reviews for chapter four! I hope most of you who read it understood everything that had happened. If not I am going to give you a quick rundown. The points for it were to prove that no one is safe from the monster and its offspring. It was also to set up for further chapters. By that I mean them spreading to other cities. Like always R&R. Well here is Chapter five! Warnings: Language, Suicide, Death, disturbing scenes))**

**Chapter Five: Dorothy and Michelle Ferro**

My Name is Dorothy Ferro. My twin sister, Michelle, and I use to live in Atlanta. We heard news of the monster attacking New York two days ago. We were glad that the beast wasn't here. They weren't until later. After a helicopter landed three buildings down from us we have been running. Apparently two of the babies clung to the bottom of it. All that we know is that everyone that was aboard that copter is dead, including a little girl and her mother. Michelle was pissed that they had brought them here. I was upset about what happened to them. Two of my best friends had gotten killed by one of the beats. They mate like crazy. What started off with at least two were now a hundred if not more. The copter landed on their building. Shawn and Jerri, they were such a cute couple. Shawn watched as Jerri was torn to shreds and ran over to our apartment. He was hysterical. He took out my handgun and put the barrel to his temple. It all happened so fast. The click of the safety lock, the thud of the trigger being pulled, the bang as the bullet racing out of the barrel, and the crack as it hit Shawn's temple, the crack as it hit the other side of his head, the ping as the bullet hit and stuck in the wall, and the final thud as his body fell to the ground. All of that happened in our living room. Blood smeared all over the back wall, the sour smell of blood filling the room. We both ran out of the apartment and started running towards his old place. What we saw made us turn around instantly. People in his building jumping out of their windows, ten and twenty stories up, a loud bang as someone's apartment blew up and fifty monsters crashing throw the plate glass window to the entrance, pouring out onto the streets. We ran as fast as we could. Michelle grabbed our gun as we were running out of the door was now firing wildly behind us using up all of our ammo. I grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her into the BP gas station down the road from us.

"Everyone down! Now!" She screamed as they came closer.

"Wait for it, Wait for it." I could hear her whispering to herself wondering what the hell she could be doing. It was about a minute later I realized what she was about to do.

"Brace yourselves!" I screamed at everyone right in time as she shot two rounds of ammo into the farthest pump.

She was waiting for them to get closer so that she could fry them.

As one of the bullets finally broke through the metal casing of the pump a spark followed it. Following that was the explosion. It obliterated the windows of the station, but now the bars on the windows to stop shoplifters from breaking in. Glass flew everywhere and started cutting at peoples clothes and skin. Michelle got the worst of us all. There were bits of glass all up and down her arms, a chunk of it in her left leg and a shard sticking out of her throat. She sacrificed herself to protect us.

I grabbed a piece of cardboard and a black sharpie marker and wrote down the following words to be her tombstone:

"Here lies Michelle Ferro; Born Aug. 15th 1980 died May 24 2008.

Daughter, Sister, Friend, Martyr"

As I lay the board down I looked up to see a trail of gas ignite.

"FUCKGET DOWN AND BRACE YOURSELVES! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE GOOD!" I yelled for the second time and dove down and crawled as fast as I could to the back of the store. I laid down flat with my hands over my head and cried and the second pump blew up sending burning metal fragments everywhere. An old man beside me with his wife got hit in the forehead by one of the fragments and his wife got hit in the arm by the same piece.

"Marty! Marty!" She yelled over and over again beginning to cry to no avail.

"Everyone get into the backroom! We will probably be safe in there!" I yelled at the remaining survivors. God, that's what we are now. Survivors. For some reason right when I realized that "I'm a Survivor" by Destinies Child popped into my head.

'Please God protect us" I prayed as we ran as another pump started to catch on fire. This time we made it to the backroom to safety.

"Oh My God! They are still alive!" One of the girls yelled as she looked back before I slammed the door shut. Sure enough there were twenty trying to get in. We are now trapped in this shit hole of a bathroom.


	6. Chapter Six: Hailee Gerod

((OK wow, I am shocked that I managed to do two possibly three updates in one day

**((OK wow, I am shocked that I managed to do two updates in one day. I know that the chapters are short, but they are becoming better I think. I think it has way more detail and action. Snellville, GA is a real place, as is Between. Trust me, I should know. I live in Snellville. Thanks for the reviews! And as always R&R! Here it is Chapter six! Warnings: Language, Graphic scenes))**

**Chapter Six: Hailee Gerod**

My name is Hailee Gerod. I am sixteen years old. I live in Snellville, Georgia. The monsters that attacked New York has also started to attack Atlanta. It's now moving towards Athens. We are on the way. It is almost here. I don't really know how it got to Atlanta but I have heard rumors. Well two rumors. One is that there are more than one of the monster and the other is that they came here on a helicopter. At this moment I believe the latter. Atlanta is destroyed along with New York. I am currently in my room on myspace writing this blog. Oh fuck, I just heard on the radio that the babies are now at Stone Mountain, less than forty minutes away from me. Shit. I really hope my friends and everyone is OK. This is some serious shit going on. This is way too much for me. Just yesterday my boyfriend of three years dumped me for someone else. He didn't tell me who. I want to kill him and his hussy. If you are reading-

"Hailee! Fuck! Get off that god damn computer! They are down 78! THEY ARE COMING!!" My Dad burst into my room yelling.

"Dad let me just finish up for a sec. Then I will start running with you. Please." I begged.

-this then I am probably dead. Hopefully not.

I finished writing the blog and hit post.

I jumped up out of my chair and grabbed all that is important to me: My dog, Scruffy, my cell phone, my iPod, the chargers, my carton of cigarettes, my lighter, dog food, bottled water, two dishes for it, a bag of dog treats for Scruffy and the picture of my mom. She died last year due to throat cancer. I know too young to smoke but its how I deal with things. As I ran down my stairs my dad kept yelling at me.

"Hailee, what the fuck were you thinking to get on your god damn computer when you know this shit is going on?!" He yelled at me as I neared the bottom step.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said meekly. "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

As we ran out the door we heard the screams of terror and pain. They were here. We got into our separate vehicles, my dad in his truck, me in my mom's old car, he handed me one of his handguns and four boxes of ammo.

"Hailee, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I just don't want to loose you too." He told me apologetically.

"It's OK daddy. I love you." I told him accepting his apology. "Scruffy, wanna go for a ride? Get in. Get in boy." I said looking at Scruffy, opening the passenger door. "Bye daddy. See you in Athens." I told him as he started to drive off.

"I love you too pumpkin." He told me as he drove off.

"Goodbye daddy." I whispered as he drove off. I got into my car and turned it on. As I started to drive away my phone started playing "Walking on Air" by Kerli. It was Sammy calling.

"Hey Sam." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hailee, please come and pick me up. I need to get out of here. My mom is dead. She was just attacked. Help me. Please." He said crying.

"Where are you? And who all is with you?" I asked him worrying.

"I ran to SaveRite. Terra and Dominica are with me." He told me as I sped off to SaveRite.

"I am on my way. I will hopefully be there in five. I am taking shortcuts." I told him.

"Hailee! Don't go near my street! It is covered with the beasts!" He yelled at me as I almost turned down his street.

"Ok Sam. I won't. Add two minutes to that then." I told him as I pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Going down His Street would have brought me out two streets down from SaveRite. Now I got to go down High Point then Dorran, then Gretchen to get there. All together it is ten miles to go.

"Hailee, please be quick. Terra, get away from there! No. Behave." I heard him scold his little sister, followed by a cry. The boy must have scared her… Or something did. I hope it was him.

"Sam, why did terra just cry?" I asked him in fear.

"Because I yelled at that little cry baby. Terra you are seven years old, start acting like it. Hailee, please hurry." He told me.

"Ok Sam, I am almost there." I told him turning onto Gretchen. I sped up as soon as I got onto Gretchen, but slowed down a little to look onto South Forks, which is Sam's street.

There were… things running around everywhere on the road. I floored it when one of them started to walk towards me because Scruffy was barking madly at it.

"Scruffy Quit! Quite boy, shhhh." I told the pooch. He stopped barking immediately. "Good boy." I told him grabbing a treat for him.

As I pulled up into SaveRite's parking lot I noticed that it was almost completely empty.

"What the hell? Sam Where are you?" I asked him.

"Sam?" I asked again looking at my phone. Oh dropped call that explains it.

I dialed Sam's number again and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hailee where the fuck are you?!" He yelled at me.

"Sam, I am here. Where are you?" I asked him.

"I am coming, Dominica, Terra come on. She is here." I heard him say to the girls.

"Hurry up guys. I am getting nervous." I told them.

"Ok I see you Hailee." He said as I looked behind me seeing him coming. And there he was. Wearing his favorite Nirvana Rocker tee, faded cut blue jeans, holding two bags with his cell on his shoulder held down by his head. God he looks so good right now. I always had a crush on him. Ever since third grade which was when we met. We have known each other for practically ever. Following him was Terra and Dominica. Doe is walking holding Terra's hand and a bag in the other. Terra looks pretty today. Wearing a Hannah Montana shit and matching skirt. God Disney is such a cash cow. Milking every little thing for all the money it can get. And Doe, well Doe is just Doe. Black skinny jeans, a rainbow shirt that says "Taste my Rainbow" her hair naturally jet black with pink, blue and red highlights. She is one of my other best friends. As they got in Scruffy started to kiss Terra.

"Ha-ha Scruffy quit." She told him, and he kept going.

"Scruffy! She said quit!" I yelled at him as I started to drive away.

"Sam, Why is it so… so empty?" I asked worried.

'That's because they came through here like three minutes ago so we are going to have to be careful. Terra! Where did you get that gun?!" He yelled at Terra. "Give it to me."

"Sorry Sam, That's mine. Keep it up here with us. We might need it. Doe, Can you hand up the boxes of ammo?" I asked her looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Ok Hail. So where are we going?" She asked while handing the ammo to Sam.

"We are going to Athens." I told them.

"OK. You know what we are going to do. I am now just here for the ride." She told us.

"Sam, turn on the radio to 94.1." I told him.

**CLICK**

And you don't even like… Penis

"And that was Katy Perry's New single, "Ur So Gay". Up next on Star 94, the news, here's Sandy."  
"Thank you, Mike. The Most current news is that Atlanta and New York are being destroyed by those monsters. No word officially on how many monsters there are yet. But there are still little beasts multiplying and growing. OH MY GOD! There is a giant one outside our studio! FUCK! Shit! Mike Get out of here! AHHHH-"Sam quickly turned off the radio after the thing must have broken into the studio.

"Wow, I didn't know that they could get away with such language on live free radio." Dominica said bluntly.

"Wow, Dominica. Just wow." Sam said trying not to laugh shaking his head.

We drove down 78 for thirty minutes with out saying anything. It wasn't until we got halfway to Athens that one of us finally said something.

"Sammy, I'm thirsty." Terra said waking up from her nap. Doe is still cat napping.

"Ok Terra, I will pull into the next gas station and e will get something." I told her.

"Got any money?" Sam asked me.

"Not a lot but I am sure that they will forgive us this time. I mean after all it's not like everything is getting destroyed." I told him being a little bit sarcastic.

We drove on a little bit more and pulled into a Golden Pantry.

"Doe wake up. Wake up Doe." I told her nudging her a bit.

"Whaa? I don't want anymore cake mom." She said still half asleep.

"Doe, first off I'm not your mom. Second we aren't even in Snellville anymore. We are in Between. Can you fill up the tank while Sam and I go into the Golden Pantry?" I told her laughing.

"Ok. Don't wake me next time like that." She told me.

"Ok." I said walking in the gas station with Sam.

We got some supplies and drinks and we went to the counter so that I could get another carton because mine was almost empty. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I got there. The cashier was dead. His abdomen had exploded, there was blood everywhere. It wasn't until after I stepped over him that I saw the rest of what happened. He was missing both of his arms and half of his left leg. It was gone up to the knee. I grabbed the cigarettes and a new lighter and turned back to get back over that I found one of his arms. Being ate by a rat and his other arm being ate by something that looked like a cross between a dog and a spider. That must one of the monsters. I jumped over the counter and almost got bit by one that came from the back room.

"SAM RUN! THEY ARE HERE! They are closer!" I screamed at him as I ran out of the store with half of the supplies. "Doe! Get the pump out of the gas tank and get in! They are here! Hurry!" I yelled at her. I put the shit into and drove around the pumps to the door to let Sam in.

He made it out of the door right in time. He was running from one of them that deserted their meal for something more fresh. He slammed the glass door into its face and ran to the car. I leaned over and opened the door as he jumped in.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled.

"I do not know!" I yelled in general focusing on getting us the hell out of there as my cell started to play "Disturbia" by Rihanna it was my dad calling.

"Hello, Dad?" I asked.

"Hailee, don't come to Athens! They are (static) here! I repeat they are fucking here! Stay away from here! I love you pumpkin. I (static) sorry for (static). I repeat I am sorry for breaking your heart, for not keeping my promise." He told me breaking up.

"Dad, where am I supposed to go then? Well where are we supposed to go?" I asked him while my eyes started to tear.

"Who are we?" He asked me.

"Sam, Terra and Dominica." I told him.

"I don't know. Get out of here. I love… Back! Leave me alone! (The sounds of gun fire followed by screams of pain) Hailee, I'm sorry. I just got bit by one of them. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too daddy. Bye." I said now crying.

"Bye sweetheart."

**CLICK**

"What had happened Hailee?" Sam asked me.

"I am now an orphan and change of plans. We are now longer going to Athens." I told them still crying.

"Then where are we going to go?" Doe asked me.

"Anywhere but Georgia and New York." I told them driving off into the sunset. I went from having a happy home, to my mother dieing, to my dad dieing to having nothing but what I have in this car. This has been a sucky two years.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dorothy Ferro, Hailee

((Ok, so I know that I haven't updated the Cloverfield Diaries in a long while but still

**((Ok, so I know that I haven't updated the Cloverfield Diaries in a long while but still. I had writers block for this story and I was writing Love and Depression, my HSM fanfic. So like yeah. I hope you like this chapter! And also, this is a first for me! A two part chapter! (At least in the same chapter.) In the second part I made up some towns… I think. As always R&R! Warnings: disturbing scenes, language))**

**Chapter Seven: Dorothy Ferro, Hailee Gerod, Sammy and Terra Rayne and Dominica Riviera**

**Part One: Dorothy Ferro**

It has been one hour since we ran into the bathroom for protection. One of the fellow survivors, Kelsie, was a nurse so she started to help all of the injured that was caused by Michelle's Martyrdom. The old lady whose husband was killed after the second explosion had been bleeding profusely, ultimately ending in her death. One of the men who survived took off his jacket and placed it over her body. Her name may never be known, her story, quite possibly lost, forever. Ten minutes ago the scratching at the door had stopped and we kept hearing the screams of terror and pain. The random cracks of gunfire and little explosions are still louder than ever. Right now there are new sounds. The roars of jets flying above and the whooshing of helicopter blades. And that added to the gun fire.

"Mary, step away from the door. Do not open it." One of the women said to a little girl near the door.

"But momma, I don't want to stay in here. I want to go out." Mary told her mom.

"Those noises are gone." She continued.

"But Mary, no. there is no guarantee that they are gone." Her mother told her.

"I think we should have a vote. All in favor of checking raise your hand. All in favor of not keep your hands down." I told them.

Five people raised their hands, and two didn't, including Mary's mother. This is going to be weird.

"Ok, we are going to check to see if the close is clear. Please keep the little kids towards the back. And please have someone back there to protect them." I told them and two little children ran to the back, following directions. One of the women who voted not to check stood up with a baby on her chest, fast asleep.

"I'll stay with the kids. After all I am a mother." The woman said solemnly.

"Ok, I am going to open the door. If you have a gun, I suggest you have it out and ready, just in case." I told them as I pulled out the handgun, the very same gun that had already killed at least six people; one suicide, one martyrdom, and at least four indirectly. As I opened the door a crack, I could see that only one remained in what is left of the building. I am shocked that it is still standing after the beating it received, two explosions that we know of. I aimed my gun at the things head and pulled the trigger after positioning myself.

**BANG**

It fell over with a cold thud.

"What was that?!" one the men behind me asked.

"It was only one of those things. Don't worry. It is now deader that a doorknob." I told him as I walked out of the bathroom. I still had my gun up ready at a moments notice. I did not want to take any chances. I looked at my sister's carcass and started crying. She was covered in blood. As I walked up to her I noticed that she was missing an arm. The bastards took her arm. As we walked to the door one of the women in the back of the line went back for that girl and the kids. As I neared the door all three people came out of the bathroom. I opened the door and someone from the army ran over to me asking how many of us there were.

"There are eight adults, and two children and one baby. There are at least six people dead in there." I told him as he rushed us to the helicopters that we heard earlier. They landed right in front of my building. This is the first time I am going near it after Shawn committed suicide. As we got into the copters the beast started to come back. They locked the doors to the copter and we took off. As we rose to the top of Shawn and Jerri's apartment I saw more of Atlanta. It has gone to hell. Buildings were collapsed, fires in almost every other building and three giant monsters attacking Atlanta.

'Wow, there is way more than one alive.' I thought to myself as we flew off towards Alabama.

**Part Two: Hailee Gerod, Sammy and Terra Rayne and Dominica Riviera**

"Hailee, I am so sorry about your dad." Doe told me as I kept driving.

"Hail, do you want me to drive?" Sam asked me as he was looking at me, seeing me crying.

"Yeah, I do." I told him as I pulled over on the side of the road right before a sign that said "Now entering Gretchen".

I put the car into park and ran out the door around the car as Sammy did the same. We currently have no clue how close they are, nor how far away. Almost all of the radio stations have gone off the air.

"Hailee, how far away from Athens are we?" Doe asked me.

"We are about three hours, why?" I asked her.

"Because they got to Athens before we even got close, so that means that they could be near here." She said a little bit worried as Sam started to drive again.

"Doe, you got a point. They should be crawling all around here." Sam told her looking into the rear view mirror at her.

"Oh my god! That could be why there is none right here, right now." I screamed as I looked ahead of us.

As I screamed Sammy slammed on the breaks and skidded to a stop at a four way stop. All I seen was just a massive hind end of a monster and its massive tail. It was at least six stories tall.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sammy yelled beside me.

"Why all the screaming?" a little voice behind me asked half asleep.

"Terra, there is one of the monsters down the road and it's bigger than the rest." Doe told the little girl who was just sleeping a minute ago.

"Doe how is Terra?" Sam asked her as he turns right down the four ways, away from the beast.

"She is okay, just a little bit scared." She said comforting the girl.

"Okay, just making sure." He said still driving on the seemingly never-ending stretch of road. As he kept driving I tried once again to turn on the radio. As I hit scan, the radio finally became stuck on one station that had a pretty decent signal.

"And the most up-to-date news: Atlanta and Athens are destroyed. So are the many towns in between the two main cities. A monster has just come through Canon, destroying most of the city. Most of the townspeople were safe due to the bomb shelters built back in 1952 during World War Two had served as protect shelters from the attacks. Most of the ones that were underground helped more than the above ground ones. The Smith's underground bunker however was destroyed killing all of those who were inside of it at the time. I keep having reports coming in. Ok I have just received news that the beast has now entered Juliet. That is four towns east of us. Citizens of Belding, You don't have to worry that much right now. To lighten the mood I am going to take a break from reporting and play a new song from Rihanna, Disturbia."

I turned the radio low as the song started to play. It was still too early. It reminds me of my dad. I feel so upset right now. I have no where to go, no official family I can stay with. My dad was an only child and my mom's sister lives in Europe with her fiancé. All of my grand parents are dead, my grandma Morgan, died of breast cancer four years ago, my grandpa David, died of a heart attack. Those were my mom's parents. My grandma Rose and Grandpa Gene died of old age. So I really have nowhere to go. This majorly sucks.

"Ok well that wasn't that great of a choice to lighten the mood. I am sorry about that. The play list was on random and we had that song on it. All I did was hit play. I had no clue that was going to be the song. For that I am sorry. I have just got word that we are the only station still on the air for miles. I guess our station was built better. I have also gotten word that All of Main street is destroyed. More people are conferred dead and I just got a text message saying that there is a car heading our way." The man continued.

"Sam, aren't we headed that way?" Doe asked him.

"Yeah, did you see any cars passing us?" I asked him.

"No but we did pass what seemed like a broken down truck a couple of miles back." He told us as I looked behind us noticing that a truck was now following us.

"Umm, Sam, We have company." I told him as I continued watching.

"Our very own Frankie Duran is currently following the car. He says that there are at least three people in it, maybe four. And that the car has a Gwinnett tag on it. Wow they are from far away. Well they are now three miles away according to Frankie." The news reporter continued.

"Sammy, I am getting scared." Terra said from behind me. Apparently she was listening to the radio the whole time and not sleeping like she was pretending to do.

"Terra, don't worry, it's just your nerves." Her brother told her, trying to comfort her, as I lit up a cigarette.

"Hail, give me one of those." Doe told me.

"But I thought you had quit smoking." I asked her

"Yeah well I don't give a shit right now. I need a damn cigarette. This shit is just way too much on me. In fact on anyone! I mean our entire worlds have been destroyed, our lives ruined, parents dead or missing like mine. My whole world is destroyed. My home is a ruin, my mom is missing. My dad is dead. My brother, well I have no fucking clue where the fuck he is because he moves so damn much. So I have no clue if he is in this country, alive or dead. This shit is not fucking funny anymore! And now to top it all of a fucking stranger is following us. Literally following us! I am hearing about us on this radio broadcast from this town that I have never even heard from, I am getting pissed off and upset and I can't take this shit anymore! It is becoming too much on me! So give me a god damn cigarette! Please Hailee give me a cigarette." Doe was ranting on starting to cry.

"Wow, Doe. Here you go." I told her handing her a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches I found in my dashboard.

As I took a hit off of mine she finally managed to get one lit. As she inhaled it she started to cough a little bit.

"It has been that long since you smoked huh?" I asked her

"Yeah, two years. I quit two years ago." She told us as Frankie's truck kept getting closer and closer to us.

He was speeding up and quickly. As we reached the "Welcome to Canon" sign Frankie's front bumper collided with ours. We spun around three times almost hitting the sign. As we went spinning forward on the road Frankie started to sped up some more. I knew what was happening. He was trying to kill us.

"Sammy! Try to get off the road away from him! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my cigarette hit my arm, knocking the ember off into my crooked elbow burning it. Doe's cigarette flew out of the window at impact. As Frankie's truck hit us again we were turned where he hit the front driver's door. Shards of glass sprayed over Sam cutting his skin and slicing his throat. I grabbed a hold of the wheel and tried to contain it.

I steered the wheel where we are going around a corner and my iPod charger and hap-hazard tied it to the wheel keeping it in place.

"Once we make it to the corner, Terra open you door and jump and roll! Doe follow Terra!" I yelled at the girls in the back seat.

As we came to the turn I kicked my door open and jumped and rolled as terra did the same with Doe following her. All three of us ran into the woods and collapsed under a giant tree and fell asleep from exhaustion. And we slept and slept for hours.

**((Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! I knew that someone was going to die I just didn't know who. I just kept writing. When it came to Dominica's rant I didn't plan it. I just kept writing. Well like always R&R!))**


	8. Chapter Eight: Xander Hills

**((I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I have decided to make chapters six and seven into a separate story and make a story off of those chapters! This chapter will tie into those two chapters, and fit into the other story. I am going to take out part one of chapter seven, and repost it as a separate chapter in that other story. Again, I made up some towns in here. Warnings: language))**

**Chapter eight: Xander Mills**

My name is Xander Mills. I currently live in what's left of Canon, GA. It is a little bit of a strict Christian town. When are they going to realize that there is more than one religion and shit? I mean I am currently one of the only atheists in the entire town. Not only am I one of the only atheists, I am also one of the only gays in the entire town. Most of us are hidden, and we don't really like people to know because of a few years ago. My then boyfriend, Max had come out to his parents after I told him not to because of the problems they were having. They were fighting constantly. Well after he came out, his dad became an alcoholic, because he couldn't stand it. In one of his drunken stupors, he wound up beating him, his mom and his twin sister. They had to call the cops on his father. After the cops were called, his dad was taken out of the house in handcuffs screaming about how he didn't want to be living with a fag in the house. Max ran over to my house and stayed the night. At school, the next day it was like everyone knew about it and about him. It wasn't like not only was he one of the outcasts of the school but now he had started getting death threats. It was horrible. Three months after coming out that was when he first got into a fight. It was between him, John, Dean and Gerry Rockaway. They were pastor's sons. They were the biggest jocks at school, Dean was on the football team, John was on the wrestling team and Gerry was on both teams. So they were built. The next day Max had come to school with two black eyes, his left arm in a sling after getting broke, a busted knee cap and bruised ribs. John had pinned him while Dean beat him and Gerry hit him with a baseball bat. He ran to me crying when he saw me. I was heartbroken. It hurt me badly to see how bad off he was. A few months later he got into another fight. This time, it was fatal. He had gun shot wounds to the back of his head, and his spine. He was with me when that one happened. The shooter aimed the gun at me and he jumped in front of me to shield me from the bullets. They shot two rounds at me and him, a bullet for each of us. The first one hit him in the back. The second bullet went into his head. His blood splattered all over my body. I screamed for help and my parents ran out of the house. At his funeral, almost no one came but our friends, and his parents. Hell the preacher didn't even show. How shitty is that?

We are like living in the middle of nowhere. We are two hours away from Athens and one hour away from Belding. I have been listening to that radio station ever since I came out from hiding, the one that is being broadcasted out of Belding. It said that a car had crashed four minutes ago. As I got out of the shelter I was in, an old car that had been partially covered in dirt and ground, I started running towards the edge of town, towards the exit that the radio car had said was coming. As I ran I kept my handheld radio close to me. As I got tired I had started walking. As I came around the turn out of town, I saw the car that had been mentioned on the radio. I walked up to the beat up car. I noticed the details of it. The broken windshield smashed front driver's side window, the scratches on it from where it hit the road after spinning out of control and rolling. As I walked even closer to it I noticed that it was missing both side mirrors. Both doors on the left, passenger's side were wide open. Apparently people had jump out of it and rolled down the hill on the curve sixty feet away. It was a double turn road. A sharp left, then a sharp right. As I came up beside the car I noticed that only one person was still in the car. A teenage guy. He looked about seventeen, wearing a blood smeared and tore Nirvana rocker tee, faded, destroyed faded cut blue jeans and they were covered in blood. The shirt had nothing on blood content of the boy's jeans. I looked down at the floor of the car and noticed a gleaming silver hand gun. I picked it up and stuck it in my pockets and I also found three boxes of ammo. I grabbed and stuffed as many boxes as I could into my pockets as well; I started walking towards the hill. I half slid down the twenty foot hill and started walking into the woods, trying to find the others in the car because the radio said that there were at least four people. All I have found was just one person. And he was dead. I hope the others aren't. Just about everyone is dead in town. That fucking monster killed my family and some of my friends. There were people now starting to walk out of town using the same road I did because it was the clearest road out of town. As I walked on into the woods I kept listening to the radio.

"And on the most recent news, we regret to tell you that following the car crash, Frankie had died. He had extensive wounds from the crash after his gas pedal got stuck and crashed into the car. One of them is confirmed dead and the others are missing. Now then, onto current watch of the beast. It is currently heading towards Heathwell, GA. More details to come." The reporter said as I kept walking, looking for anyone.

As I walked towards a giant oak tree, I heard a small dog barking at me. It was a little dachshund, one of my favorite breeds.

"Scruffy, quite!" I heard a girl yell at the dog as I walked closer, with the gun out I saw a small girl around seven walk around the tree towards the dog. She was wearing a torn Hannah Montana shirt with a matching skirt. Well it was matching. Now it was covered in dirt and grime. When she saw me the little girl screamed for help.

"Hailee, help! The stranger is back!" She yelled out as another girl cam from around the tree. She was wearing an old navy faded blue slim cut tee with Old Navy boot cut jeans.

"Leave us alone! We weren't hurting anyone! We didn't do anything you asshole! We were minding our own fucking business!" The girl yelled at me.

"I'm not who you think I am. My name is Xander Hills. I wasn't the one who was chasing you." I told them as I started telling them my story.

~o-o~ ~o-o~

"Wow Xander, I am sorry for yelling at you." Hailee told me as we sat under the tree. Dominica had woken up as I was telling Hailee and Terra my story about my life, survival and the journey that I had faced. All three of the girls told me their own stories after I finished mine. I attentively listened as all three of the girls told their stories. About Hailee's heartbreak over her family, losing her mom then her dad, losing her crush, Sammy, in the accident about how she has know clue about what she is going to do next and how she misses everyone that she lost.

I also listened to Terra's hurt about losing her mom and brother in the same day and about how she now has no one but Hailee and Dominica. About how terrified she was when they were attacked back in Snellville, and about how they were also attacked in Between at the gas station.

I listened to Dominica as she told us about her father's violent death due to drugs and the parasitic babies of the monster, about how her mother went missing two years ago, about how her brother always popped in and out of her life, now missing for six months, about how she doesn't know if he is alive or dead. About the car accident and about her rave over the cigarettes before it and about how it all seems so stupid now.

After listening to the entire girl's stories we just sat there in silence, only being broken during Terra's occasional hic cup from crying.

"Guys, I know where your car is. Maybe you can get some things out of it before we leave town to find somewhere safe." I said as I started looking around because I heard strange noises coming for behind the girls.

As we started walking I started to notice strange tracks. They looked like someone repeatedly stabbed the ground. As I bent low to examine it more closely I found myself face to face with strange spider-like dog things eating a baby deer.

"Xander, start running now." Hailee said loud enough for me to hear her but not loud enough for it to disturb the thing.

As I turned around I found more and more of them jumping off of the trees and scurrying around us. As I pulled out the gun I took aim at one of them and fired.

**BANG!**

The force of the gun shot caused an echo in the woods all around us and half of them ran off towards where the echo came from. The rest however started chasing us.

"Xander, throw me the gun!" Hailee yelled at me as we were running up the steep hill as I tossed her the gun.

The girl spun around with such velocity that I barely seen her turn. She aims the pistol at the closets monster and shot it.

**Bang!**

The gun went off, this time with out the echo. She aims for the next one, then the next one. Soon all we heard was just constant gun fire and shells hitting the soft cold grass beneath us. It was about two minutes long. When Dominica, Terra and I hit the pavement we stopped and turned around to look at Hailee. With each shot she hit another beast head on. Not one missed shot. Not even the final one left standing, which had jumped out of a tree at her. She pulled the trigger one last time

**Bang**

With a cold thud the beast hit the ground. As the teenage girl started climbing back up the hill, I grabbed her hand as she hit a slick patch of grass and pulled her up the rest of the way. When I grabbed her the hot metal of the guns barrel hit my arm. All I felt was just a searing pain. After I helped her up I looked at my arm. All I saw was just a red, blistery patch on my forearm where the gun hit me. It stung like hell but I didn't mind. All I wanted to do was make sure my new friends are Ok.

As we walked back to the car I noticed that all of the birds were flying west, away from us. It was odd because it was midsummer here. As we finished walking to the car that's all I was thinking about.

"Hailee, where are the birds going?" Terra asked Hailee looking up into the sky.

"Terra, I don't know but-"Hailee started to say.

"It looks like they are flying away from something." Doe finished for her.

"Yeah, but the question is why are they?" I asked to no one in particular as another flock of birds flew over us.

As we reached the car we heard a monstrous roar coming from around the curb. As I turned and looked I saw another beast coming.

"Uh… guys grab what you are going to and run. Now." I told them.

"Why?" Dominica asked nervously.

"Turn around and look. We got company." I told them as they turned and saw the thing slowly coming around the bend.

"Run. Now and fast!" Hailee yelled as I high tailed it towards town.

**((Ok so I changed my mind the three chapters are going to be the prequel to the story. This is the final chapter featuring Hailee, Terra, Dominica and Xander. Its time for a little contest for my readers. If you want to, send me ideas for a title for the story. I will put the best ones up on my page and you can vote for your favorites!)) **


End file.
